


Kiss Me Like it’s the First Time

by amaxingbaek



Series: Our Eternity [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Polyamory, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Polyamory, Water Witch Minho, Witches, Wolf Jisung, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingbaek/pseuds/amaxingbaek
Summary: Jisung and Minho have an arrangement that works well for them. They go to each other to complain about how attractive the other boys are and kiss their frustration away, and it’s perfect.But Jisung can’t help himself from wanting more.EDIT 9/12/20 - This story (as well as the entire AU itself) has been edited to be OT8 only.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Implied Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone
Series: Our Eternity [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558573
Comments: 13
Kudos: 182





	Kiss Me Like it’s the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** : Kiss Me Like it’s the First Time  
>  **Pairing(s):** Jisung/Minho  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word count:** ~7.4k  
>  **Author’s Note:** It has been a while hasn’t it? ^^” I’m sorry this took so long, but here is the fourth part of this little series! Thank you so much to everyone who has given this series love and support!
> 
> Just a quick note as well: There are a few innuendos in this, so if you don’t like the thought of the members being in any type of sexual situation, please do what’s best for you and click out of this story if you need or want to. I don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable, so please do what you feel is right for you!
> 
> Also another gentle reminder that while 00 line are still puppies in wolf years, all eight of them are legal in human years.
> 
> **EDIT 9/12/20 - This story (as well as the entire AU itself) has been edited to be OT8 only.**

“Jisung,” Minho pants, but Jisung doesn’t pay him any mind, closing the distance between them for another kiss.

“Jisung,” Minho repeats, more stern this time.

Jisung can’t help the soft whine that escapes his lips when Minho places a hand on his shoulder, the touch strong enough to prevent Jisung from moving back in again.

“Why?” Jisung asks, pouting. He can already tell that his lips are swollen from how long they’ve been kissing, and he knows just how irresistible he must look like this (he’s also been told as much several times, but that’s neither here nor there). He can only hope that Minho will think the same so they can get back to making out.

Unfortunately for Jisung, Minho isn’t Hyunjin and doesn’t get distracted by kisses, no matter how much Jisung would like for him to be right now. “I kind of need to breathe every once in a while, love.”

Jisung huffs. “Breathing is overrated, just let me kiss you.”

Minho laughs at that, the loud, unabashed one that Jisung loves so much. “Sorry, we’re going to have to play by my rules for safety reasons. I don’t think the rest of the boys would be happy with me if you were to pass out from kissing me too much.”

“You’re no fun,” Jisung sulks, but he settles down easily enough, knowing that Minho is right. It’s a good thing that there’s at least one smart person between the two of them - with how kiss-drunk Jisung gets, it’s safe to say it’s definitely not him.

Minho looks at him in amusement, Jisung not bothering to stop himself from getting lost in the soft sparkle in his eyes and the redness of his now-puffy lips.

“Stop that,” Jisung grumbles, looking away in an effort to stop himself from surging forward for more kisses. It’s difficult. Minho is so pretty and all Jisung wants to do right now is kiss Minho until his lungs ache.

“Stop what?” Minho asks, clearly amused.

“Just...everything! Makes me want to kiss you and you just said we can’t because of breathing and all that. It’s not fair.” Jisung knows he sounds petulant and that’s because he is. He has been frustrated all morning and now that he actually has a way to dispel the excess affection surging throughout his veins, he’s being denied.

“Well, do you want to talk about it now? You didn’t really give me a chance to ask earlier when you barged in and climbed onto my lap. Not that I mind in the slightest, don’t get me wrong,” Minho adds hastily, pulling Jisung closer to press a quick kiss to his forehead.

The touch appeases Jisung for the time being, and he shifts in Minho’s hold to more comfortably curl into his chest before answering.

“Felix was just so cute earlier,” Jisung begins, sighing wistfully. “You know that happy smile he has? When he’s feeling especially excited about something?”

Minho nods with a small smile of his own. “It’s very cute.”

“Exactly!” Jisung’s heart starts beating faster again as he remembers the way Felix had practically lit up earlier in the morning when Jisung had given him a gift card for his latest gaming obsession. Jisung had won it in a school raffle and his immediate thought was to give it to Felix, who had been beyond ecstatic about the gift. The problem is that he looked so _cute_ as he stared down at the gift card with sparkling eyes and Jisung had barely been able to hold himself back from kissing Felix right then and there. They aren’t dating, which is extremely unfortunate, and while Jisung thinks Felix wouldn’t have particularly minded Jisung kissing him, Jisung doesn’t like overstepping any boundaries if he can help it. Even though they’re both puppies, Jisung is much more outwardly affectionate due to the simple fact that he has been here longer and everyone is used to him randomly asking for hugs or kisses. Whereas Jisung likes to give kisses to anyone and everyone, Felix prefers cuddling more, which Jisung is absolutely fine with. Jisung appreciates all types of affection, and if Felix happens to like to settle down for a nap in Jisung’s embrace more than kissing Jisung, then Jisung is happy to indulge in Felix’s wishes.

“Did you happen to tell him you thought he was cute?” Minho asks.

Jisung freezes, opening and closing his mouth a few times before pursing his lips. In his defense, he had been too distracted by the way the happy glow of Felix’s eyes was highlighted by the morning sunlight to do much of anything other than stare like an idiot, blurt out something unintelligible, and then leave Felix alone in the hallway to run straight to Minho’s room.

“I- no…” Jisung eventually admits. He’s going to have to find Felix later and cuddle with him to make up for leaving so abruptly. Maybe he’ll even be brave enough to tell Felix how cute he is - for as confident as Jisung is around most of the other boys, Felix has always been an intimidating level of beautiful that Jisung has never been able to fully overcome.

“You’re a fool.”

“Hey!” Jisung cries. “You’re supposed to be making me feel better, but now you’re just being mean!” First Minho starts denying him kisses and now he’s berating him. Jisung huffs.

Minho laughs, Jisung immediately dropping his annoyed act to watch, entranced by the way Minho’s earrings clink delicately from the force of his laughter. “Should I kiss it better, then?”

Jisung has half a mind to shout that that’s exactly what Jisung came here for and that’s what they _were_ doing before Minho had to go and be responsible. Instead, Jisung kisses Minho, sighing into it when Minho presses closer and cups the back of his neck gently. Minho’s lips are always so soft, and no matter how long they’ve been kissing for, Jisung has never gotten tired of the feeling of Minho’s plush lips on his. Jisung especially loves the way Minho lets him crawl into his lap and kiss him to his heart’s content. Jisung has always been tiny, both as a wolf and as a human, but he feels even smaller in Minho’s embrace even though there isn’t that much of a height difference between them.

Minho breaks away from the kiss, Jisung blindly following him for more, but Minho only laughs and kisses Jisung’s cheek instead.

“Go to Felix, love,” Minho says softly. “I’m sure he’ll want to see you.”

All of a sudden, the mood shatters and Jisung feels slight annoyance prickle under his skin. Minho is always doing this, constantly sending him off to different boys, and Jisung has never been able to understand it, not when Jisung makes it more than obvious he wants nothing more than to be with Minho. Of course, there’s no shortage of love and affection in their house, there can’t be with how tied up they all are in each other, but Jisung can only be sent away so many times before he starts to feel something awful build up in his chest.

He doesn’t say that, though, he never does, instead slowly untangling himself from Minho’s embrace. If he goes slower than usual, Minho seems none the wiser, simply smiling at Jisung in a way Jisung has never seen directed at anyone else.

“See you later,” Minho whispers, kissing Jisung once more, soft, quick, short.

“Okay,” Jisung replies, strangely feeling as if he’s missing something. It’s partially Jisung’s fault anyways, never voicing aloud the thoughts that sometimes keep him up at night. Maybe Jisung was wrong, maybe he isn’t as confident around Minho as he thinks he is.

The minute Jisung knocks on Felix’s door and is pulled into a tight, happy hug, Jisung forgets about the hollow feeling in his chest. He loves Felix just as much as he loves Minho, just as much as he loves everyone else in the house and he’ll be damned if he lets his lingering confusion over Minho’s actions affect his time with Felix. Felix hadn’t done anything wrong, he deserves Jisung’s full, undivided attention. With that in mind, Jisung pushes his thoughts away for later, letting himself be pulled further into Felix’s room and laughing when Felix gently pushes him into a chair next to his own.

“Play with me!” Felix exclaims, not giving Jisung a chance to respond before a headset is being shoved in his face.

“Thanks for the offer Felix, I would love to play with you,” Jisung deadpans, but laughs again when Felix scrunches his nose at him. “I was kidding. Come on, we better not let my money go to waste.”

“You didn’t even pay for the gift card!”

“It’s the principle of it all, Felix.” Jisung pauses here, scratching his cheek as he admits, “I don’t even think I remember how to play this game.”

Felix sighs, but when Jisung glances over at him, he knows the smile on Felix’s face is fond. “I can’t say I’m surprised. I already thought you were going to need practice, but now I definitely think you need it. I can’t have such a bad player on my team, I have a reputation to uphold.” 

Jisung pouts. “Hey!”

Felix merely laughs, but the fleeting kiss he presses to Jisung’s cheek makes everything better.

❤

Jisung looks up when someone dramatically throws his door open, lips twitching when he sees who it is and his suspicions are confirmed. Even if Jisung hadn’t looked up, there’s only one person who ever enters Jisung’s room this dramatically. Besides, Jisung picked up his scent long before he was even at the door.

“-can’t even believe it! This has never happened to me before, who does Chan think he is, just saying that to me and then leaving as if nothing ever happened!”

Jisung can’t help but laugh, entirely amused by Minho’s rant. He gently sets his homework off to the side, knowing he isn’t going to get much of anything done now that Minho is here.

“And his shirts!” Minho lets out a strangled sound that Jisung relates to on a deep level. Chan’s shirts have been driving Jisung crazy as well, but he’s lucky enough to be dating and mated to Chan and therefore has no qualms about pressing him up against the wall and kissing him silly at any given moment. “If it isn’t the shirts with the long slits up the side, it’s those forsaken _crop tops_.”

Minho hisses the words as if they personally offend him, which Jisung would venture to say they do. Even thinking about Chan and the strip of his smooth, pale skin that flashes whenever he wears the shortened shirts he seems to suddenly be so fond of has Jisung’s brain shutting down and his wolf whining. Puberty really hasn’t been doing him or his wolf any favors recently, although Jisung hopes and prays that he has been able to hide it at least somewhat well.

(If the teasing glances Hyunjin and Seungmin keep sending him when he’s in the same room as Chan are any indication, he hasn’t, but Jisung doesn’t like to think about it too much.)

“Oh trust me, I’m very aware,” Jisung replies. The best part of their little arrangement, besides the kisses of course, is the feeling that someone actually gets him. Sure, Hyunjin is dating all of them so he knows exactly what each of them are like, but there’s something so relieving about being able to rant to Minho about how pretty Jeongin is or hear Minho rant about how good-looking Changbin is and feel _understood_.

Minho lets out a long sigh, running a hand through his hair and Jisung has to physically force himself to look at something, anything, else other than the way the muscles of Minho’s arms flex with the movement. “I just want him to push me down and-”

“Okay!” Jisung interrupts quickly. “As much as I would love to hear about your fantasies in sordid detail, please spare me.”

“You don’t have to be jealous, Sungie, I wouldn’t mind doing it to you, either.”

And Jisung feels his brain short-circuit, unbidden images of Minho pushing him down and having his way with him flickering through his head at an alarmingly fast pace. 

Jisung coughs, feeling his face start to burn. “Anyways. Chan?”

It’s a weak attempt at changing the subject and Jisung knows it is, but it seems to be enough for Minho to remember his earlier ire. Minho groans, flopping down onto the bed next to Jisung’s legs, just barely avoiding smacking his head against Jisung’s knee. “He’s so attractive, Jisung. I can’t take it anymore.”

Jisung has another innuendo on the tip of his tongue, but he keeps it to himself. He just managed to steer them away from that topic, it would be a bad idea to push them back to it.

Instead, Jisung asks, “Have you perhaps thought about telling him that?”

Minho narrows his eyes at him, but all it really does is cause Jisung to laugh. Jisung’s sure Minho was trying to look intimidating, but considering that he’s currently sprawled out on his back and looking at Jisung upside down, Jisung thinks he looks funny more than anything.

“I didn’t come here for sass.”

“You’re right,” Jisung agrees easily. “You would’ve gone to Seungmin if you wanted that.”

“Seungmin wouldn’t kiss me,” Minho points out. Up until a few weeks ago, Jisung had thought the same thing, but he should’ve known better than to underestimate Seungmin and the easy way he had been able to push Jisung down onto his bed and kiss him. It wasn’t the first time they’ve kissed - that lamp incident is still fresh in Jisung’s mind even though it has been at least a year since then - but it _was_ the first time they kissed simply because they felt like it. Seungmin may have been the one to initiate the first kiss a few weeks ago, but the five other kisses they shared that day were definitely because of Jisung.

“Seungmin would put up more of a fight,” Jisung counters, but before Minho can really think about the implications of that for too long, Jisung shuffles until he’s hovering over Minho. Even though they’ve been in this position before and Jisung was the one who initiated it this time, he still feels his breath catch when their eyes meet. Minho has always been attractive and Jisung has always been entranced with the way his eyes seem to have flecks of light hidden in them, yet Jisung is still wholly unprepared for the way his stomach turns into knots and his heart starts beating erratically every single time.

Jisung knows what Minho wants, can easily read all of the unspoken requests in Minho’s eyes, but he can only hope that Minho isn’t able to see all of the words he himself is holding back from saying. They’ve always been able to read each other like open books, although Minho’s always been better at it, both when it comes to Jisung and when it comes to the other boys.

Closing his eyes, Jisung leans forward until they’re kissing. They’ve done this so many times that Jisung doesn’t need to see to be able to picture Minho’s pretty features and where his lips are, the two of them completely in sync as they tilt their heads and deepen the kiss. Jisung doesn’t know what it is, but this kiss feels different. Usually, the kisses they share are fast, needy, messy, all of the frustrated emotions they’ve kept bottled up over how much they like the other boys bubbling over into the press of their lips. But even though Minho was just complaining about Chan and how hot he is, the kiss stays relatively tame.

Minho is the one who pulls away, but doesn’t press closer for more kisses like he normally would. Instead, Minho stays still save for the slow, gentle movement of his thumb over Jisung’s cheek, looking at Jisung like he can see right through him. Jisung doesn’t like this, doesn’t like the way his chest feels like it’s shrinking in on itself, doesn’t like the way Jisung feels as if Minho knows everything he’s feeling. Now would be the perfect time to tell Minho how he feels, but the words get stuck in his throat no matter how many times he tries to let them out.

“Love you,” Minho murmurs, so incredibly soft that Jisung has to strain to hear it over the loud, erratic beating of his heart.

Jisung feels something in his chest constrict and his wolf whimpers. He has always known Minho loves him, it’s just not the way he wants him to.

“I love you, too,” Jisung responds, closing his eyes in the hope that it will make the pain go away.

❤

Jisung remembers the day this whole thing started as clearly as if it was yesterday.

Jisung had been feeling off all morning, his wolf running in circles and begging to be let out to go on a run. The only problem was that Chan was currently busy so he couldn’t run with him or watch over him.

While Jisung may like bending the rules a tiny bit at times, there is one rule he will always, always follow and that’s that none of the puppies can shift without Chan present. It used to annoy Jisung, how he couldn’t just go and run as he pleased – they had a huge backyard, surely it would be pretty obvious if something or someone were to sneak up on him. But Chan had been firm in his request and as time went by, Jisung grew to understand why the rule was in place.

That doesn’t mean Jisung has to like it, though.

Currently, Jisung feels as if he’s about to break out of his skin quite literally if he doesn’t channel his excess energy soon.

“I could hear you thinking from down the hall.”

Jisung jumps about a foot in the air, heart pounding against his ribs as he turns towards the source of the voice.

Minho’s leaning against the doorframe with a small, teasing smile on his face and his arms crossed. Jisung takes in the way the shirt he’s wearing stretches over his shoulders and arms for a split second before settling his gaze back on Minho’s face.

Jisung averts his gaze for more than one reason. “Sorry.”

The sound of shuffling causes Jisung to glance up. Minho’s walking towards him with the same small smile, but this time it’s soft around the edges, not a hint of teasing to be found. “You don’t have to be sorry, puppy.”

Jisung feels himself bristle at the nickname, although his wolf yipping happily in response tampers his annoyance significantly. Minho doesn’t need to know that, though. “I’m not a puppy!”

Minho, now about two steps away, looks at Jisung with a raised eyebrow. “You’re a puppy,” he says in a way that suggests he doesn’t have a reason to believe otherwise.

Jisung huffs, crossing his arms over his chest and steadfastly ignoring his wolf practically preening at the attention despite the fact that Minho isn’t even explicitly talking about his wolf right now. His wolf has always been very easy to please, just like Jisung. “Well you’re not even a dog person.”

They’ve talked about it before, how Minho has always liked cats more than dogs. Jisung had ignored the way disappointment sparked within him at the words.

“I can be both, you know. Or maybe I’m just a Jisung person.”

As long as Jisung has known him, Minho has always been flirty, so this isn’t anything new. It’s one of the reasons the two of them get along so well. This time, though, it’s like Jisung is seeing Minho for the first time, something clicking into place in his brain. It almost seems impossible that they’ve been living together for a year now yet Jisung has only just now realized how attractive Minho is. But, now that the awful seed has been planted in his head, he knows it’s only going to be a matter of time until it blooms into a full-grown problem. Even now, Jisung can’t help but get lost in Minho’s eyes and Minho isn’t even doing anything significant, he’s just standing there and looking at Jisung.

He’s so screwed.

When Jisung finally comes back to himself, he knows it has been quite a while since Minho last spoke. Jisung laughs, wincing slightly when it comes out shaky, but soldiers on nevertheless. Joking around has always been a good coping mechanism. “You’re dating Chan and Hyunjin and have a crush on, like, everyone living here, you can’t just be a Jisung person.”

Minho hums, but his gaze is still piercing. Jisung gulps, worried that Minho is going to say something else that will send his heart into overdrive, but thankfully, Minho says, “I suppose you’re right, but that doesn’t mean I still can’t be a Jisung person or help you out when something is wrong.”

The offer is clear as day and Jisung latches on eagerly, telling Minho about how restless he and his wolf have felt all day. The previous weird atmosphere is completely forgotten as Jisung vents, sighing sadly when his wolf whimpers at the reminder that they can’t go outside anytime soon. Jisung could work out, Chan has recently gotten him into weight training, but he doesn’t feel comfortable without Chan there. Going for a run is out of the question, and video games only served to distract him for an hour earlier before the same restless energy crept back up again.

Minho is quiet for a while, but Jisung doesn’t mind, feeling a bit better now that he has told someone about what’s bothering him, even though what he’s feeling is kind of dumb and stupid. He tells Minho just as much, laughing softly afterwards, but Minho tuts and gathers Jisung into a hug. Jisung relaxes into the hold immediately, humming as he wraps his arms around Minho’s waist. Even his wolf settles down slightly at the familiar scent and touch.

“It’s not stupid,” Minho murmurs, running a hand through Jisung’s hair. If Jisung were a cat, he would no doubt be purring right now, but as it stands, he isn’t. That doesn’t mean it doesn’t feel good, though, Jisung relaxing further and further the longer he stands there and breathes in the muted scent of the nearby lake and flowers clinging to Minho’s skin. Jisung has always wondered if it’s Minho that carries the scent of the lake with him or if the lake itself is the one that takes on Minho’s scent. For as long as Minho has been living here, it’s like he and the lake are one entity. Jisung’s only so familiar with the scent because Jisung’s wolf likes to play in the lake and Jisung likes to hang out with Minho. That, and the lake is one of the two places Minho ever ventures out to outside of their house, the other being Hyunjin’s greenhouses.

Jisung nuzzles closer, humming as he lightly drags his nose over Minho’s neck. Minho’s scent is the strongest there and the closeness and familiarity surrounding him seems to be calming his wolf down. It isn’t much, the incessant need to go and _do_ something still thrumming through Jisung’s veins, but at least it’s something.

“Hey,” Minho calls. He moves to pull away, but Jisung clings tighter, stubbornly keeping his face pressed into Minho’s neck. He’s comfortable right here, the last thing he wants to do is move and lose the warmth surrounding him like a blanket.

Minho isn’t having it, though, laughing and gently pinching Jisung on the side. Jisung yelps, pulling back with a pout on his face because Minho has recently found out that that’s a ticklish spot for him and has frequently used it to his advantage since.

“I’m trying to offer a solution here,” Minho says with another, softer laugh.

Jisung grumbles, but both he and Minho know it’s just an act. Jisung will admit he can get easily annoyed sometimes, but it’s just as easy for him to forget his annoyance, especially in situations like this. If Minho has potentially thought of a solution, Jisung is all ears. Anything is better than pacing the minutes away until Chan becomes available.

“What if I kissed you?” Minho offers.

Jisung blinks, not having expected that at all. He isn’t entirely opposed, though.

The others have always jokingly told Minho how odd his ideas can be (and Minho himself has told them all how people from school used to call him weird, yet despite their teasing, none of them liked hearing that), but Jisung has never really found himself agreeing. It isn’t that Minho is odd or weird, he just thinks in a way that most people don’t. Jisung finds it fascinating more than anything.

Besides, Jisung isn’t _blind_ , he has more than once noticed how attractive Minho is. Everyone in the house is, to be honest. Jisung would have to be an idiot to pass up this offer. He may have freaked out over how attractive Minho is earlier, but he’s fine now, and kissing Minho would hardly be a difficult thing to do. If the way his wolf is wagging his tail happily is any indication, he seems to be in agreement as well.

“Okay,” Jisung agrees.

Minho smiles, a quick quirk of the lips and Jisung feels his heart skip a beat. There’s a small, tiny thought in the back of his mind that’s saying this is a bad idea, but Jisung ignores it in favor of letting himself be led by the hand to his bed. Minho pulls Jisung into his lap, Jisung’s face heating up at the sudden change in position. Cooing, Minho cups Jisung’s face and runs a thumb over his cheek. “Pretty.”

Jisung blushes even more. It isn’t the first time someone has complimented him, but it’s the first time _Minho_ has done it, and while Jisung is sitting in his lap no less.

“You’re prettier,” Jisung says. It’s true. Jisung thinks everyone in the house is gorgeous, but Minho by far has the prettiest eyes that always seems to sparkle like the sun glinting off of the water in their lake. When he’s teasing Changbin or when he’s helping Chan or when he’s sitting here, like this, looking at Jisung like he’s the only person in the world, the emotions in Minho’s eyes are captivating.

“You’re wrong, but thank you,” Minho whispers, his eyes sparkling for another reason now. Happiness. “I’m going to kiss you now, okay?”

Jisung closes his eyes in response, heart beating in his ears.

The first press of their lips is soft and short. Just as quickly as Minho is there, he’s gone, Jisung pouting as he opens his eyes. There’s a teasing smile on Minho’s face that Jisung wants to wipe off, so he does, closing the distance between them to kiss Minho. Minho’s smile lingers for a few seconds, but the moment Jisung lightly bites on his bottom lip, Minho gasps, fingers tightening on Jisung’s hips.

“That wasn’t very nice,” Minho murmurs. Jisung’s eyes flicker down to his lips, already slightly red and puffy, and doesn’t feel an ounce of remorse for what he did. Minho has always been pretty, but he’s somehow prettier after he has been kissed.

“Sorry,” Jisung replies. He kisses Minho again before Minho can comment on how he didn’t sound sorry at all.

When they finally break away from each other for air, Jisung doesn’t know how long it has been but he doesn’t care. Minho’s lips are soft and his eyes are even softer as he looks at Jisung. Jisung presses one last kiss to Minho’s lips before wrapping his arms around Minho’s neck and settling against him, laying his head on Minho’s shoulder. In response, Minho wraps his own arms around Jisung’s waist and squeezes gently, Jisung humming contently and nuzzling closer.

“That was nice,” Jisung softly admits. He suddenly feels tired, the weight of his eyelids becoming too heavy to fight against. They weren’t even kissing for that long, but it seems that Minho’s warmth and presence alone were enough to calm Jisung down to the point where he feels like falling asleep.

Minho hums, the vibrations skittering over Jisung’s skin from how closely they’re pressed together. Jisung shivers slightly. “It was. Thank you for letting me kiss you.”

“I should be the one thanking you.”

Jisung’s wolf seems to be about ready to settle down for a nap too, curling up with his head in his paws, tail swinging lazily.

The arms around his waist tighten again. “If you’re ever frustrated or there’s no one else around, just come to me, okay?”

Minho’s much more than an afterthought and Jisung would never come to him just because there isn’t anyone else left. But Jisung is tired, words like honey in his mouth and making it impossible for him to speak. He’ll tell Minho when he wakes up, but for now, taking a nap sounds like a good idea.

Jisung falls asleep in Minho’s arms to the gentle sound of Minho singing one of Jisung’s favorite songs.

And somehow that has transformed into what it is now, both Minho and Jisung going to one another to help each other out when their feelings become too much. The both of them have always had a lot of love to give, it only makes sense for them to sort it out in a way that would benefit both of them. It’s better than keeping everything bottled up, but ironically, it was Jisung looking for a way to get rid of a fleeting, bottled-up emotion that led him to bottling up another, more long-lasting, more painful emotion.

Not for the first time, Jisung wonders when he’ll find the courage to tell Minho just how much he loves him.

❤

“That’s pretty much it.”

Seungmin sighs loudly, as if he can’t believe what he’s hearing. Jisung can’t either, to be honest, and it’s _his_ life. Even while Jisung had been recounting everything, he had found himself wondering more than a few times why he was doing this to himself.

“Jisung.”

“I know,” Jisung moans, running his hands over his face.

“If you know, then why haven’t you said anything yet?” Seungmin asks. There isn’t any hint of teasing in his words like there normally would be. He’s genuinely asking because he wants to help, not because he wants to make fun of Jisung. And this is exactly why Jisung came to him. They might fight and bicker like children a lot of the time, but Seungmin has never turned him away when he has shown up at Seungmin’s door looking pathetic, always willing to listen. Jisung knows he’s lucky to have someone like Seungmin in his life, just like he’s lucky to have all of the boys in his life.

Jisung makes a noise in the back of his throat in lieu of a response. That’s the same question he has been asking himself for the past few days ever since Minho kissed him for no reason at all in the kitchen and then left with a wink like he didn’t just send Jisung’s heart into overdrive. The only answer Jisung has been able to come up with is that he’s scared to tell Minho, which is true. What he has with Minho now is good. It isn’t the most ideal situation considering how strongly Jisung feels for Minho, but something is better than nothing even though each kiss threatens to send Jisung flying from happiness to crashing straight into the ground from misery. Kissing Minho is fantastic, he’s a good kisser and very attentive to Jisung’s needs. But kissing Minho is only a fraction of what Jisung wants and it might be selfish of him, but kissing just isn’t enough anymore. It isn’t even that Minho whines about the other boys - Jisung would happily listen to him angrily rant about the new muscles Changbin has been steadily gaining or sigh about how handsome Chan is just after waking up. It’s that Jisung wants to be his boyfriend, plain and simple.

“I’m sure you’ve already thought about this, but I think you should tell him,” Seungmin encourages. “You clearly like him and not telling him is only hurting you more.”

“Love,” Jisung corrects softly, fingers gripping onto his sweater sleeves tightly. It’s the first time he’s admitted it out loud, both to himself and to another person, but it feels right. Not that loving Minho could ever feel wrong, no. Being able to love Minho, even if his feelings might not be returned, is a gift that Jisung will always cherish.

“Love,” Seungmin concedes, prying Jisung’s death grip apart to hold his hand and rub a thumb over his knuckles. “That’s even more of a reason to tell him.”

Jisung bites his lip. He knows he should, but there’s still that ever-present fear that Minho might not feel the same way. Even though Jisung had joked about Minho liking everyone in the house all those months ago and Minho never bothered correcting him, logic has never been Jisung’s friend when it comes to knowing if someone likes him or not. It’s only when Jisung knows his feelings are reciprocated that he lets all of his walls down.

“I haven’t been this nervous since Chan asked if he could be my mate,” Jisung admits, busying himself by playing with Seungmin’s fingers.

Seungmin raises an eyebrow. “You weren’t even the one that was asking.”

“I know, but I knew that it meant a lot to Chan. I didn’t want to do anything wrong and mess the entire thing up.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Seungmin consoles, running a gentle hand through Jisung’s hair. Jisung closes his eyes and sighs, some of the tension in his shoulders disappearing.

“What if I mess it up?”

It’s said softly, but a mere whisper. Jisung doesn’t typically have trouble expressing his emotions, but for some reason, he’s always been able to really let go when he’s with Seungmin. Seungmin can be quite weird at times, especially considering he likes going into the bathroom whenever anyone’s showering and just stare at them, but there’s just something about Seungmin’s smile and the way he lets Jisung talk all he wants that makes Jisung feel safe.

“Jisung,” Seungmin says, softer this time. Jisung opens his eyes and is met with the sight of Seungmin looking at him with a small smile on his face. Jisung’s traitorous heart skips a beat and he prays that Seungmin didn’t hear that. One crisis is enough for now. “It will be fine. You’ve said yourself that Minho likes everyone, right? I know you, you wouldn’t have said that if you really didn’t believe it, and I know you know that what you two have isn’t platonic. You could never kiss anyone platonically, Sung, you have too much love for that. Both of you do.”

Jisung had already known all of that, but hearing it from someone else seems to be the push he needs. The fear is still there, but now it’s slightly overshadowed by hope. Hope that Minho feels the same way and that they could be kissing as boyfriends in the near future.

“Besides, the pining has gotten kind of old to be honest,” Seungmin teases.

Jisung huffs and shoves at Seungmin’s shoulder, but the hand in Jisung’s clings tight enough that Seungmin barely moves an inch. There are smiles on both of their faces, though, laughter following soon after.

“Thank you,” Jisung says when he settles back down, playing with Seungmin’s fingers once again. Now that he has reassurance that his feelings aren’t one-sided, he has to think about how he’s going to tell Minho. No matter how many times he’s confessed to someone or been confessed to, he always gets nervous. Instinctively, Jisung knows that even if on the slim chance that Minho doesn’t feel the same, he would still be nice about it and they would be able to remain friends. None of the boys would be mean about something like this, that’s just isn’t who they all are and Jisung thinks to himself everyday that he’s lucky to be able to live with these boys and know nothing will ever be able to break the bonds they all have, both literally and figuratively.

“You don’t have to thank me, silly,” Seungmin responds, placing his free hand over Jisung’s. “But if you could do me a favor and start dating Minho already so I don’t have to see you two pine any longer, then I would really appreciate it.”

Jisung laughs, heart feeling so incredibly warm thanks to Seungmin. He’s really, really lucky. “Just because you’re the one asking, I’ll make sure to take my time.”

Seungmin sighs deeply, but there’s a smile on his face. “You’re insufferable, did you know that?”

Jisung smiles, cheeky. “I think I might have heard that once or twice.”

Seungmin rolls his eyes, but doesn’t protest when Jisung leans against him, squeezing Jisung’s hand in response.

❤

The next time Jisung finds himself alone with Minho, he knows he’s acting strangely. Seungmin’s words have been on repeat ever since that day and it’s all he can think about now, lounging on Minho’s bed as Minho practices a few spells. He’s normally quiet when Minho’s working so Minho can concentrate, but today, Jisung can’t help but shift around, look over at Minho, open his mouth, close it, and then look back down at his phone, only to repeat the process once more a few seconds later.

“What are we?” Jisung blurts, eyes widening once the words leave his mouth. He hadn’t meant to say it so plainly or so suddenly, but there’s no way to take it back now.

Minho stops, gently releasing the water he had been controlling into the air as a fine mist. For a few terrifying seconds, Minho doesn’t say or do anything and Jisung swears he can hear his heart beating throughout his entire body. Even his wolf is quiet save for a soft whine.

Eventually, Minho turns to face Jisung, a confused tilt to his mouth and eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

Jisung bites his lip. He has thought about what he wants to say to Minho for days, but he suddenly can’t remember a single word.

“I- I just,” Jisung pauses here to take a deep breath. This is Minho, there’s no need to be nervous. Even if his heart doesn’t understand that, beating away a mile a minute in Jisung’s chest, Jisung knows that no matter what happens, everything will be alright in the end. “I like you. I like kissing you and I like talking to you, I just like everything about you. And sometimes I think you like me, too, but then you push me away and tell me to go see one of the others so I get confused. I just...don’t want to be confused anymore, I want to know...I want to know if you love me the way I love you. Because I love you so much that sometimes it seems impossible for me to find more things to love about you yet I still do.”

Jisung bites his lip again when he’s done. He hadn’t planned on letting the part about the other boys slip, but it’s relieving to have everything in the open now. At the very least, Jisung will walk away from this conversation having gained some peace of mind.

Jisung startles when a cold hand cups his cheek and a thumb gently runs over his bottom lip when Jisung lets it fall from between his teeth. Minho’s looking at him in _that_ way again, the look that makes Jisung think that Minho likes him, too, makes Jisung think that he’s the only other person here.

“I’m sorry,” Minho murmurs, his thumb still smoothing over Jisung’s bottom lip. Jisung freezes, dread filling his entire body. An apology in response to a confession doesn’t usually mean anything good. Before Jisung can stand up and run to his room to hide for the rest of the day, maybe the rest of his life, Minho continues. “I’m sorry for doing that to you, it wasn’t nice of me. All this time, I thought that having something with you was better than nothing, but I was wrong. It’s not a good excuse, but I only sent you away because I was worried you would be able to hear how quickly my heart was beating for you. I was scared you would find out how much I love you.”

Jisung’s can feel his brain shutting down. It isn’t that he hadn’t hoped and dreamed and believed in this outcome, but to explicitly hear Minho say all of these things just doesn’t seem real. “You...”

The smile Minho sends Jisung is brighter than any sunrise Jisung has ever seen. “Yes, Jisung. I love you.”

Jisung doesn’t think before he launches himself into Minho’s arms. Minho stumbles, but wraps his arms around Jisung’s waist easily, the scent of the lake and the flowers that grow by it flooding Jisung’s senses and it feels like coming home for Jisung. He isn’t going to cry, but Jisung has never felt so much _relief_ before. It’s almost as if this is the first time all over again, even though he’s been confessed to and confessed to others before. But this is Minho, a new beginning to a story that already started years ago and no other story will ever be like theirs, not even ones that Jisung has with the other boys just because there will never be anyone like Minho or what they have.

“There there puppy,” Minho soothes, running a hand up and down Jisung’s back.

“I’m not a puppy,” Jisung murmurs into Minho’s neck. He nips at the skin under Minho’s ear, smiling when Minho startles. “That’s what you get.”

“You’re only proving my point,” Minho points out, but Jisung doesn’t care. Minho is here, Minho _loves_ him. Minho is-

“Wait,” Jisung says, pulling away enough to look Minho in the eyes. It’s hard not to get lost in them, but Jisung manages. “Does this mean we’re boyfriends now?”

“Silly puppy,” Minho coos.

Jisung wrinkles his nose. “I am _not_ a puppy!”

Minho’s eyes visibly soften. “No,” he says, cupping Jisung’s cheeks like he’s something delicate, precious. “You’re my boyfriend.”

The burst of happiness that Jisung feels from hearing those words is indescribable, a shot of love flowing throughout his entire body. “And you’re mine.”

“Yours,” Minho whispers before he’s leaning forward for a kiss, tender and beautiful and everything that Jisung has ever wanted. The kiss stays simple, neither of them feeling the need to deepen it any further beyond a brief press of their lips. They pull away at the same time and now Jisung lets himself get lost in Minho’s eyes, watching as happiness and love mix with the stars that are always glittering there. Even now, Jisung marvels about how easy it is for him to read Minho considering how hard it was to even get even a few words, much less emotions, out of him in the beginning.

“Mine,” Jisung says, kissing Minho one more time, his wolf grumbling in delight when Minho kisses back. That’s only happened a few times since his puberty has hit (honestly, puberty is so much worse than Chan had explained, there is so much more than the growing pains Chan talked about), but it’s the first time it’s happened with Minho. It makes Jisung happy, to know that his wolf also thinks of Minho as someone important to him, to them.

When standing eventually becomes too much, Jisung weak in the knees from all of the kisses, they migrate to the bed. The sheets smell even more like Minho, Jisung sighing happily as Minho gathers Jisung into his arms so they’re lying down face to face. Jisung tangles his legs with Minho’s as he always does when they cuddle, and Minho wraps an arm around his waist as he always does, but somehow, Jisung can tell they both know something is different this time.

“I love you,” Jisung whispers, all traces of his usual loudness gone, just a small, tiny boy in Minho’s arms.

And Minho, Minho knows. Jisung doesn’t need to explain that even though they’ve said those words to each other before, it isn’t the same this time. It’s obvious in the way Minho holds Jisung just that much closer, kisses Jisung’s temple just that much longer, and says “I love you, too,” just that much clearer that he understands.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there's anything you would like to read or know about! I won't make any promises, but I'm curious as to what you all would like to see ^^


End file.
